A week is the life of Kathryn Janeway
by hoppinghamster
Summary: A week in the life of Kathryn Janeway as told by her message PADD...
1. DAY ONE MORNING

**A week in the life of Kathryn Janeway **

**As told by her message PADD.**

(It makes more sense if you read the time index and the TO/FROM notes in order to follow)

**DAY ONE**

**Morning.**

**Time: 08:00 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: All Crew.**

Please be reminded to fill in your evaluation PADD, they must be handed into Commander Chakotay's office by 17:00 hours today.

Thank You.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 08:04 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Thanks a lot captain.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 08:05 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Commander Chakotay**

For what?

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 08:05 hours**

**From: Lieutenant T. Paris**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

If I were a little late with my evaluation PADD would it matter?

Thanks.

Tom.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 08:09 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Landing me with the quarterly evaluation PADDs, it's only because you don't want to have to deal with them!

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 08:11 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Lieutenant T. Paris**

**CC: Commander Chakotay**

Mr. Paris,

Please be reminded to fill in your evaluation PADD, they MUST be handed into Commander Chakotay's office BY 17:00 hours TODAY.

What part of that exactly did you not understand; please take up any more queries on this matter with Commander Chakotay.

Thank You.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 08:13 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Commander Chakotay**

No dear it's not that! It's that you do it so well!

All yours, Kathryn xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 08:40 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To: Captain K Janeway**

For you sweetie I would do anything and I will always do it to the best of my ability. X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 09:35 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To: L. Cosgrove**

**P. Jones**

**H. Dunn**

**K. Janeway **

** G. Farmer**

**BCC: Commander Tuvok**

** Nelix**

After Mr. Nelix reported that many of the mess hall property has been missing for a while Commander Tuvok and his team have recently conducted an unannounced check on all quarters. Those named above were the names given to me of those who were found to be hording mess hall property in their quarters.

To that end I will be arranging a fitting punishment for all those named on this list. Please see that you report to me in my office within the next hour to collect your punishment assignment.

Also Mr. Nelix will be expecting a personal written apology by the end of the day for each of you.

Commander Chakotay, First Officer, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 09:47 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Commander Tuvok**

What mess hall property was found in my quarters?

And who may I ask authorised this unannounced inspection.

Captain K Janeway, USS Voyager

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 09:50 hours**

**From: Commander Tuvok**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

There was one coffee mug belonging to the mess hall found under the sofa in the captain's quarters.

Would you like me to send a list of all the stolen items found in all quarters on this ship captain?

Mr. Nelix filed a complaint of theft with my security team. In the interest of investigating this theft fairly I acted on the authority of chief security officer. I have reported my findings in full to Commander Chakotay who has taken on the matter and is issuing punishment as he sees fit.

Commander Tuvok, Chief of security, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time 09:54 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Commander Chakotay**

NO WAY! It was ONE coffee mug! Shove your punishment up your ass!

Yours always K. x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 09:56 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn? What's wrong? Xxx

P.s. Tom is begging me to let him hand his evaluation PADD in tomorrow.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 10:15 hours**

**From: EMH**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

I am feeling slightly sidelined, I would prefer to hand my evaluation PADD to you in person where we can discuss the many issues it had raised for me.

EHM, Chief Medical Doctor, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 10:20**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: EMH**

**BCC: Commander Chakotay**

Doctor, your concerns and comments have been noted.

My original orders still stand.

ALL evaluation PADDs are to be handed into Commander Chakotay's office by 17:00 hours TODAY.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 10:22**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To Lieutenant T. Paris**

**BCC: Commander Chakotay**

Lieutenant may I remind you one last time ALL evaluation PADDs are to handed into Commander Chakotay's office by 17:00 hours TODAY.

Anybody not wishing to comply with my orders can spend the next week in my brig, please take you pick Tom.

Thank you.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 11:03 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Sweet heart, are you OK? Do you have any time for lunch today?

Chakotay x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 11:15 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Commander Chakotay**

Have you not noticed I am ignoring you?

I will send a note to Nelix with an apology for the coffee mug but that is all! I will not report to you for punishment.

Nor will I share lunch with you!

Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to appear on a reprimand note from the first officer a long with other members of the crew! You didn't even give me the decency of sending me a private memo!

Yours Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 11:17**

**From Commander Chakotay**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Darling, I only just saw you were on there; it was Tuvok who gave me the list of names. I am so so sorry darling. Let me make it up to you tonight.

I'll run you a bath with all the bubbles just how you like it, and I'll personally scrub you and wash your hair, I'm all yours this evening. I'll do anything you want, ma'am.

Your slave in love always, Chakotay. X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 11:22 **

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Nelix**

Mr Nelix,

It has come to my attention that one of the coffee mugs belonging to the mess hall was found in my personal quarters. Please accept my greatest apologies on this matter and I will see that it never happens again.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 11:47**

**From Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Commander Chakotay**

It's a start commander.

19:00 hours, my quarters DO NOT be late.

Wear that tight shirt you wore last week.

We will see how impressive you can be.

Xxx

**Afternoon NOW UP!**


	2. DAY ONE AFTERNOON

**A week in the life of Kathryn Janeway **

**As told by her message PADD.**

(It makes more sense if you read the time index and the TO/FROM notes in order to follow)

**DAY ONE**

**Afternoon.**

**Time: 12:30 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn you are not going to like some of these evaluation PADDs coming in. currently I have four that I really think need your attention. I also must meet with you before 17:00 hours to hand my own evaluation PADD in to you.

Yours Chakotay. X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 12:34 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Commander Chakotay**

I am very busy today and it is only just gone midday. If there are four I need to see now I am sure there will be more by 17:00 hours. We can meet in the morning, 07:00 hours. I don't want you to bring this to our dinner tonight darling but after they are all in at 17:00 hours please can you prepare me a list of names that of those that need my personal attention so I know what to expect at our meeting tomorrow.

You and send me a message with your evaluation on by 17:00 hour and I shall discuss it with you in our meeting tomorrow.

Thanks x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 12:46 hours**

**From: Ensign S. Wildman**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Hi Kathryn,

Just checking your still ok for playing with Naomi tonight?

She is really looking forward to playing with Flotter, Trebus and the Captain. I promised her I would check it's still ok, we both know how busy you get. Joe and I can have dinner together another night.

Just let me know.

Love Sam. X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 12:58 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Commander Chakotay**

Darling, Last week I promised Sam I would spend time on the holodeck with Naomi tonight, Sam's got a date with Joe, I think they are serious, I am so happy for them. Would you mind if we cancel the bath and spend time with Naomi after dinner?

So sorry.

x x x x x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 13:04 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Don't worry sweet heart! It sounds lovely, it had been a while since I saw Naomi anyway. - I see you everyday.

X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 13:18 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Ensign S. Wildman**

Don't worry Sam I'll be there but I kind of promised Chakotay I would spend the evening with him so is it ok if he comes too? He says it's been a while since he saw Naomi.

Xx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 13:40 hours**

**From: Lieutenant B. Torres**

**To: Captain K. Janeway **

I need your permission to shut down the warp core for three hours starting ASAP so we can run a fill systems diagnostic.

Lieutenant B. Torres, Chief engineer, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 13:42 hours**

**From: Ensign S. Wildman **

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Sure Kathryn, Naomi is delighted, both the command team giving her their undivided attention. – You sure he doesn't mind?

Are you going to try to cook for him again?  
Do you want to use my replicator?

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 13:44 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Lieutenant T. Paris**

Drop to impulse, Warp core will be off line for the next three hours.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 13:45 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Lieutenant B. Torres**

Permission Grated. But see to it that it is only three hours.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 14:01 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Ensign S. Wildman**

Sam you are a lifesaver. I'll call round and use your replicator at about 18:45 hours.  
Chakotay and I would then be at yours for 20:00 hours to be Naomi.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 14:55 hours**

**From: ****Crewmen T. Celes**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Evaluation PADD.

Crewmen Tal Celes

Direct senior officer: SEVEN OF NINE

I feel my performance this quarter has been failing. I feel I struggle with my assignments and I will try harder next time.

Assessment from Direct Senior Officer: 

Dedication to duty: 3

Attitude to work: 4

Attendance: 6

Punctuality: 1

Accuracy: 0

Attitude to direct senior officer: 1

Performance: 2

Appearance: 7

Note from direct senior officer: Please assign a more suitable job.

Assessment of direct senior officer:

Dedication to duty: 10

Attitude to work: 10

Attendance: 10

Punctuality: 10

Accuracy: 10

Attitude to serving officer: 0

Performance: 10

Appearance: 10

Note from serving officer: Nothing I do ever pleases Seven of Nine.

Crewmen Tal Celes, Astrometrics department, USS VOYAGER

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 15:35 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: ****Crewmen T. Celes**

Thank you for your evaluation Crewman but ALL evaluation forms should be submitted to Commander Chakotay's office. I will forward this on to him.

After reading you PADD I feel it would be good for us to have a chat about it.

The commander and I have a meeting arranged to discuss the evaluation PADDs. He and/or I will get beck to you shortly.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 15:50 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Commander Chakotay**

Crewman Tal Celes has submitted her evaluation PADD to me rather than you, please find it attached.

I have read it, I really feel we need to talk about her tomorrow.

Still waiting for your evaluation PADD commander.

Kathryn. x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 16:08 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay **

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Yes I see what you mean, Tal really is in need of great support, and I don't think it helps having Seven of Nine as her direct senior officer.

Wait till you see what she said about you.

I still need my direct senior officer's assessment of me. She seems to have completed all of the other assessments for the staff who work directly under her but not mine.

Chakotay. x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 16:30 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Commander Chakotay**

She is doing it commander. She is very busy. Perhaps you should hand her your evaluation of yourself and her and she will fill in her assessment after.

Kathryn. X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 16:47 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay **

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

But then I wont know what she thinks of me and that matters to me greatly.

xxx

**EVENING NOW UP.**


	3. DAY ONE EVENING

**A week in the life of Kathryn Janeway**

**As told by her message PADD.**

(It makes more sense if you read the time index and the TO/FROM notes in order to follow)

**DAY ONE**

**EVENING.**

**Time: 16:51 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To Lieutenant T. Paris**

Please increase speed to warp 7.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 16:53 hours**

**From: Lieutenant T. Paris**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Captain as much as a really want to follow your orders I can't because warp drive is still off line.

Tom Paris, USS Voyager

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 16:56**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Lieutenant B. Torres **

Lieutenant, three hours are now up. Where is the warp drive?

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 16:57**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Commander Chakotay**

Commander you have three minutes to hand in your evaluation PADD.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 17:00**

**From: Commander**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Evaluation PADD.

Commander Chakotay

Direct senior officer: Captain Kathryn Janeway

I feel my performance has been exceptional. I try to meet the needs of my wonderful direct Commanding officer. I feel I have performed my duties well this quarter.

Assessment from Direct Senior Officer:

Dedication to duty: -

Attitude to work: -

Attendance: -

Punctuality: -

Accuracy: -

Attitude to direct senior officer: -

Performance: -

Appearance: -

Note from direct senior officer: Not been given.

Assessment of direct senior officer:

Dedication to duty: 10

Attitude to work: 8

Attendance: 10

Punctuality: 10

Accuracy: 10

Attitude to serving officer: 10

Performance: 10

Appearance: 10

Note from serving officer: My direct senior officer is very beautiful and is a wonderfully dedicated officer who cares very much for me. I could not think of serving under any braver or more dedicated senior officer. I am in heaven when I am with her.

Commander Chakotay, First Officer, USS VOYAGER

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 17:01 Hours**

**From: Lieutenant B. Torres **

**To: captain K. Janeway**

Warp core is back on line.

Sorry we were a bit late captain. I will get my report into you by 09:00 hours tomorrow.

Lieutenant B. Torres, Chief engineer, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 17:13**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Lieutenant T. Paris**

Warp core back online please take us to warp 7.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 17:40 **

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Lieutenant B. Torres**

See that you do. Please inform me next time you are running behind estimated targets.

Thank you.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 17:53**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Commander Chakotay**

Please can you send me a list of all those who did not get their evaluations in to you by 17:00 hours. Thanks sweetie.

I read your evaluation Commander; we can discus in our meeting tomorrow morning why you feel you have to give your commanding officer 8 in 'attitude to work.'

See you at 20:00 hours Chakotay; please no business tonight, OK?

Xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 18:04**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Looking forward to it darling. X

Only six this time, and not Tom who haven't haned it in yet.

H. Kim

L. Dante

B. Jackson

S. Wildman

F. Lang

The Doctor

Crewman Chell was 17 minutes late.

Would you like me to talk with them?

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 18:26 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Commander Chakotay**

Would you? That would be a great help. I'll talk to Sam but will you talk to the others for me? X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 18:42**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Ensign S. Wildman**

Hi Sam,

Can I call in a little earlier this evening? I just wanted to check if everything is OK, as Chakotay didn't get your evaluation PADD.

If you can't talk about it tonight don't worry, I do know you're off duty. I would like to do this as your friend rather than as your captain. So if not tonight do you want to come see me in my ready room at 11:00 hours for a coffee break? – Not a formal meeting or anything.

Kathryn. X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 18:47**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Of course, I'm on it. Is Sam ok? She seems very distant these last few weeks. I keep getting reports of her loss of concentration.

X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 18:52**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Commander Chakotay**

That's what I want to try to find out. I want to know if there is any way I can help. With Sam I want to deal with this as a friend as opposed to captain to ensign, I am sure you understand.

For now I am going off duty, see you at 20:00 hours dear. Xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 19:07**

**From: Ensign S. Wildman**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

I'm sorry Kathryn, I guess I am a little distracted, I'll get it done right away.

Maybe a coffee break tomorrow morning could be good for me. Thank You.

See you soon, replicate what ever you want.

Thanks again for looking after Naomi tonight.

Sam. X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 19:13**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Ensign S. Wildman**

I'll be there, soon. Just finishing off getting my dress on.

We love to spend time with Naomi.

And Sam take as long as you need on the evaluation PADD there's no rush to worry about having it in tonight.

Kathryn. X

**DAY TWO MORNING NOW UP!**


	4. DAY TWO MORNING

**A week in the life of Kathryn Janeway**

**As told by her message PADD.**

(It makes more sense if you read the time index and the TO/FROM notes in order to follow)

**DAY TWO**

**Morning.**

**Time: 05:00**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Commander Chakotay**

Thanks for last night I had a wonderful night. It more than made up for the embarrassment over the punishment for the coffee mug! You are forgiven. I never knew you had such a way with climbing trees! The way you and flotter climbed that tree was so funny my dear! Naomi loved it! I'm just glad I had the doctor's holo-camera with me! hehe xxx

I am going to be in meetings most of today and you know how much I hate them! So please will to get lunch with me and give me some sanity during my long boring day? Although I have a meeting is with you at 07:00 hours. Please bring any of the evaluation PADD's you have concerns about. Those who still have not handed them in. I'll try to get your evaluation done before then, I'll send it to you so you can see it before hand and then we will discuss it at the meeting, especially why you think it's appropriate to give me an 8!

Yours Kathryn. Xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 05:10**

**From: Commander Chakotay **

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Here are the list of names of those I feel we need to discuss at out meeting this morning.

T. Celes

J. Delaney

M. Delaney

Nelix

Seven Of Nine

P. Peterson

A. King

G. Devon

Chell

B. Jackson

F. Ackah

There are still three I don't have in yet,

The Doctor

L. Dante

S. Wildman- but I know you talked to her, just so I know did you give her and extension? Hope she's ok.

Lunch is a great idea.

See you at 07:00 hours. Don't work too hard. Xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 5:20 hours**

**From: K. Janeway**

**To: Lieutenant B. Torres**

Please come to see me in my ready room at 08:30 hours.

Please bring the report of the diagnostic from yesterday, I know this is 30 minutes earlier than originally agreed but I wanted to talk with you and I have meetings all day, this is the only place I could fit you in.

Thank You

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 5:22 hours**

**From: K. Janeway**

**To: Commander Chakotay**

**Lieutenant Tuvok**

**Lieutenant T. Paris**

**Lieutenant B. Torres**

**Ensign H. Kim**

**Seven Of Nine**

**The Doctor**

**Nelix**

I am calling a senior staff meeting at 09:00 hours in the briefing room. See that you are there,

As well as the usual weekly agenda I wish to discuss Shore leave and trade options locally.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 05:55 hours**

**From: EMH**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

I wish to have a meeting with yourself at your earliest convenience about my evaluation PADD.

EHM, Chief Medical Doctor, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 06:07 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: EMH**

**BCC: Commander Chakotay**

Commander Chakotay and I will shortly be calling you to a meeting and there you can explain to us both why you have not followed my orders and handed in you evaluation PADD on time.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 06:23 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Commander Chakotay**

Here is the bit I never sent to you, please read it over and bring any comments to the meeting in 37 minutes. Thanks. Xxx

Evaluation PADD.

Commander Chakotay

Direct senior officer: Captain Kathryn Janeway

Assessment from Direct Senior Officer:

Dedication to duty: 10

Attitude to work: 2

Attendance: 10

Punctuality: 10

Accuracy: 10

Attitude to direct senior officer: 10

Performance: 10

Appearance: 10

Note from direct senior officer: My handsome and sexy first officer is all a woman captain could ask for, both off and on duty. I love him very much and could not stand up without him. He is my champion and my protector. I trust him with my life. I love him more than life it's self and his tattoo is damn sexy!

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 06:28 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay **

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn! That's lovely! But wont the captain get in trouble for not taking her evaluation PADD seriously? It was in fact her idea to have them in the first place.

I love you too my beautiful sweet heart. X x x x x x x x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 06: 32 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay **

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

HAY! Kathryn! I just noticed you have given me a 2 for 'attitude to work' Is that to pay me back for me giving you 8? Kathryn I had a valid reason for giving you an 8! One I will tell you in the meeting!

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 06: 34 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Commander Chakotay**

Stop questioning your captain!

I am taking it seriously, what I wrote is what I seriously think.

Chakotay only you and I are going to see it! Don't worry!

That photo of you scrambling up a tree with Flotter is a different story!...

X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 09:06 hours**

**From: Crewman N. Wildman**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Captain I just want to thank both you and Commander Chakotay for such a fun time I got to spend with you last night. Thank you! It was wonderful!

From Naomi Wildman, Captain's assistant, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 10:17 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Crewman N. Wildman**

Hi Naomi,

You are so very welcome darling.

Sorry I have only just got back to you now, I have been in meetings all morning.

Both Chakotay and I had a wonderful time with you last night, we should do it again.

Much love,

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager. xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 10:24**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: T. Celes**

**J. Delaney **

**M. Delaney**

**Nelix**

**Seven Of Nine**

**P. Peterson **

**A. King**

**G. Devon **

**Chell**

**B. Jackson**

**F. Ackah**

**EMH**

**L. Dante**

**BCC: Commander Chakotay**

Commander Chakotay and I would like thirty minute meetings with each of the named crew members over the next few days please find your date and time and attend my ready room at that time unless given further orders to the contrary.

T. Celes – Today 13:00 hours

J. Delaney – Today 13:45 hours

M. Delaney – Today 14:30

B. Jackson – Today 15:15

F. Ackah – Today 16:00 hours

The Doctor – Today 16: 45

L. Dante – Today 17:30

Nelix – Tomorrow 13:00 hours

Seven Of Nine – Tomorrow 13:45 hours

P. Peterson – Tomorrow 14:30

A. King – Tomorrow 15:15 hours

G. Devon - Tomorrow 16:00 hours

Chell – Tomorrow 16:45 hours

Please see that these appointments are kept.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 10:50**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Harry has come up with four possible planets for shore leave ideas.

Would you like me to coordinate the shore leave process hun?

Xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 10:57**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Commander Chakotay**

Please do, Sam is coming any minute and then I am with her right up until lunch, then straight after lunch we have these evaluation meetings. See you at lunch. Xxx

**AFTERNOON NOW UP!**


	5. DAY TWO AFTERNOON

**A week in the life of Kathryn Janeway**

**As told by her message PADD.**

(It makes more sense if you read the time index and the TO/FROM notes in order to follow)

**DAY TWO**

**Afternoon.**

**Time: 11:07 hours**

**From: Commander Tuvok**

**To: Captain K. Janeway **

Captain I would like a meeting with at your earliest convenience to run over security procedures for the upcoming shore leave.

Commander Tuvok, Chief security officer, USS Voyager

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 11: 17 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Commander Tuvok**

**CC: Commander Chakotay**

I am in a meeting right now and will be for most of the next two day's. Commander Chakotay will be coordinating shore leave. Please can you run through it with Commander Chakotay at his earliest convenience and he will run though the most important issues with myself at a later time.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 11: 47 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

I know your with Sam right now dear, I'll bring your lunch to you at 12:15 I want to make sure you eat! You never look after yourself!

Yours Chakotay. xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 12: 32 hours**

**From: Ensign S. Wildman**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Thank you for your support this morning. I am so glad you understand, it's been such a worry for me. I was afraid you would be angry and discipline me. I can't get it out of my head. I don't know how you cope with it!

X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 12: 36 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Ensign S. Wildman**

Sam, please don't worry. I am not at all angry; Chakotay and I have both been very worried about you lately. I want to support you as a friend. To be truthful Sam I am not sure I cope with it, I just pretend I do and I don't have a daughter, I know it can't easy for you. I want to be there for you.

I am with Chakotay now, we are both in meetings until the shift ends but we were wondering if you and Naomi wanted to join us for dinner this evening in my quarters? (I'll get Chakotay to cook so I wont poison you!) I took some great holo-photos when we were with Naomi last night! I am sure she would love to see them! – The best one is Chakotay climbing the tree with Flotter! Sam trust me, spending time with friends really helps.

Hope you can both make it.

x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 12: 40 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Crewman ****T. Celes**

Just a reminder, you have a meeting with Commander Chakotay and myself at 13:00 hours, that's 20 minutes form now. Please be on time.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 12: 48 hours**

**From: Ensign S. Wildman**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn I would love to! Thank you so much for your understanding. It is hard with Naomi and I don't know where I stand with Joe as well. Can we talk some more sometime? I mean without Naomi around. Though she and I would love to have dinner with you and Chakotay tonight, I want to see this photo! What time?

Sam. X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 12: 34 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Ensign S. Wildman**

Sure Sam! I'll check my schedule and get us another coffee date very soon, I am stuck with evaluation meetings so it's all a bit hectic but I'll get back to you tonight about it.

Shall me say 19:30 hours tonight?

Kathryn. X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 12: 48 hours**

**From: Ensign S. Wildman **

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Great Thanks Kathryn! See you and Chakotay at 19:30 hours. If you need me to bring anything let me know.

Sam. X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 14: 28 hours**

**From: Lieutenant B. Torres**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Hay Kathryn,

Do you want to come to mine tomorrow evening? It's been ages since we have hung out and had girly chat! –I want all the juicy gossip on you and Chakotay! I can't believe it's only been a month since you guys made it official!

B'Elanna x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 15: 08 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Lieutenant B. Torres**

B'Elanna! I would love to!

Especially after the day I am having, and I just know tomorrow is going to be the same! I am still in meetings! My last one today wont even be finished until 18:00 hours! I am going insane! At least Chakotay is with me through all these annoying meetings so I can't complain he spoils me.

I am telling you B'Elanna he is like heaven, I am so glad we finally got it together, he makes sure I have coffee and he has stepped in just when he know I am getting stressed and annoyed but steps back when he knows I need him too. B'Elanna I just think he is amazing!

Oh, Sam could do with some girly time at the moment; can she come over tomorrow too? She could do with some tender loving care form a friend.

Kathryn. X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 15: 45 hours**

**From: Lieutenant B. Torres**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn that's so sweet! I am so happy for you both! X

Sure Sam can come over too, I'll send her a message now. Is she OK? I have been worried about her these last few weeks. Tom has too!

X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 17: 05 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: EMH**

**CC: Commander Chakotay**

The Commander and I are still waiting for you to attend your meeting. We are also still waiting for your evaluation PADD. Please communicate with the Commander as to why you have not handed your PADD in or did not attend you meeting.

I must hereby inform you that if there is not a reasonable reason for not doing as asked I will have to place you on report.

Commander Chakotay expects to hear from you by 09:00 hours tomorrow.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 17: 45 hours**

**From: SEVEN OF NINE**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Captain there appears have been an error. I have been called to attend a meeting with yourself and Commander Chakotay at 13:45 hours tomorrow in regards to my evaluation PADD.

SEVEN OF NINE, Astrometrics Department, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 18: 03 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: SEVEN OF NINE**

No error Seven. I expect to see you at the meeting as ordered.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 18: 33 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Commander Chakotay**

Thanks for today darling. I couldn't have got through it without you being with me all day and keeping me sane.

I meant to ask, can you do the replicating for our dinner tonight, my glorified toaster might decided it doesn't like me again.

Also, I told B'Elanna I would spend the evening with her and Sam tomorrow. I really hope you don't mind, I know it's been ages since we had time alone. You have seen my busy schedule.

I have just gone off duty but did you hear back from the Doctor? And did you ever get chance to meet with Tuvok about those shore leave options?

Xxxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 18: 47 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Darling, you relax and get yourself ready, of course I will do the cooking for tonight! I can't wait; it will be our first meal with friends as a couple. I love you Beautiful one.

I don't mind a single bit that you are spending time with your friends tomorrow; I might join Harry, Tom and Joe and play poker. I am sure we can find time to be alone soon!

You were wonderful and a beautiful captain in all those meetings today, I admire you so much darling, I am so proud of you.

You don't worry Kathryn; I have it all under control I am about to go and see Tuvok now. Not heard from the Doctor yet but leave me to deal with it, don't worry. Ok?

You relax and I will see your beautiful face as 19:30 hours OK?

x x x

**EVENING NOW UP!**


	6. DAY TWO EVENING

**A week in the life of Kathryn Janeway**

**As told by her message PADD.**

(It makes more sense if you read the time index and the TO/FROM notes in order to follow)

**DAY TWO**

**Evening.**

**Time: 1856 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn, do you have candles or do you need me to replicate some?

And I need you help, what do I wear tonight?

Love you lots.

xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1859 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Commander Chakotay**

Candles? I have the nice purple ones you gave me last week, are they any good? Other wise you better bring some. What are you cooking any way? You have remembered that it is only Sam and Naomi coming didn't you?

Oh by the way Sam wants to keep her problem secret to Naomi for now. She wants to catch up again for coffee but I am so busy, could you take on some of tomorrow's evaluation meetings yourself? I was going insane today! – Remember I love you very much.

Just wear something casual, maybe that nice tribal shirt and some grey trousers?

You really are making an effort aren't you!

x x x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1906 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn this is special to me, this is the first evening we have had somebody for dinner to see us as a couple! Since we told the crew of our relationship they have all been so supportive. Neither of us would have thought it. We should have more people round, B'Elanna and Tom? What about having that operations ensign that you never promote round for some food one night?

I'll do some of the meetings. You did really well today darling but I could see you were getting tired.

See you very soon. Xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1923 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Commander Chakotay**

Hay! Lay off me about poor Harry OK! It's a small ship! I can't promote everyone! If we are going to have him over we should do it at the same time as Tom and B'Elanna! He would be a frightened little wreck if he were going to the captain's quarters for dinner!

I was thinking we should have Ayala for tea, I know he's a good friend of yours and I would love to get to know him better. I have to know all my boyfriends' friends don't I? And I know how much he miss' his sons. He is so useful and always around! I should really get to know him better! x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1942 hours**

**From: Ensign S. Wildman**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

So sorry we are late Kathryn! On our way up now! Joe showed up and has been kicking up a fuss.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1941 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Ensign S. Wildman **

Don't worry Sam! Chakotay only just made it here and he lives next door!

I hope everything is OK. Remember you can comm security at any time, I mean it! If he makes you feel uncomfortable don't hesitate!

I can have a word with him if you would like? No member of my crew should feel how he had been making you feel.

X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 2146 hours**

**From: EMH**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Captain, I have been asking for you to come for your medical for five weeks now. If you do not report for your medical check up by this time tomorrow I will be forced to relive you of duty on the grounds that I can not tell if you are fit for duty or not.

EHM, Chief Medical Doctor, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 2152 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: EMH**

Very well doctor, Point made. I will try to find time to fit you into my very busy schedule tomorrow.

Thank you for your concern. Your compassion and understanding is moving I am sure.

Captain K. Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 2313 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn you were wonderful tonight! I am so proud of my girl friend! It was a great night and I know Sam and Naomi both loved it.

I still can't believe you showed _that _holo-picture, I will get you back for that! You mark my words Kathryn Janeway!

Please get some sleep!

Love you x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 2325 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Commander Chakotay**

I'm off to bed now darling! I love you and I will see you when I wake up!

Threatening the captain, that's got to be against some sort of protocol! - I'll have you for that alone!

Also just to let you know I have to see the doctor tomorrow, you are not the only one to threaten your captain!

Night sweet heart! x

**DAY THREE NOW UP!**


	7. DAY THREE MORNING

**A week in the life of Kathryn Janeway**

**As told by her message PADD.**

(It makes more sense if you read the time index and the TO/FROM notes in order to follow)

**Sorry for the delay in getting this one up, I have started a new job and it's been harder to keep up with my fan fictions.**

**DAY THREE**

**Morning.**

**Time: 0600 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: EMH**

I'll be with you in 30 minutes.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0602 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Morning darling, did you sleep well?

I need to talk with you sometime this morning about the shore leave options that Harry has. When were you thinking of declaring shore leave?

xx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0624 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Commander Chakotay**

Hi, Slept OK. Had one of my usual nightmares but I am getting better at controlling them. Can we meet just before lunch to talk about it and then have lunch together? I need you with me today, I am slightly shaky. I also have to go to see the doctor in about five minutes so please wish me luck. I am not too sure I want to do this.

As for the shore leave I was hoping into next week we could have it arranged.

Love you. x x x x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0627 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay **

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn! I told you to comm me if you have any more nightmares. Oh baby I am worried for you now, please just comm me next time, you promise me you are ok?

I am worried about you going to see the doctor this morning if you have had nightmares last night, please will you let me come with you?

Shore leave is on its way to being sorted by then.

Let me know if you want me to be with you in sickbay. Otherwise I will see your pretty face at about 1130 to talk about shore leave, is that ok? Then we can get lunch together, also don't forget the meetings we have today about the evaluation PADDs. I am not looking forward to Seven's.

Were you going to call a senior staff meeting at all today? We would you like me to arrange it?

Love you, please take it easy.

X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0631 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Commander Chakotay**

I am fine in sickbay alone, I'll handle to doctor if you handle the ship. Thank you hun. I didn't want to comm you because I need to learn to face it alone.

One other thing did you ever hear from him as to why he never came to the meeting yesterday? I was a bit miffed that he sent me a sarcastic memo about missing my appointment with him when he never made his appointment for me.

See you at 1130, that's great.

Xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0602 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Tict for tact Kathryn?- But no never did hear from him, you gave him till 0900 hours didn't you?

Good luck, your ship is safe in my hands.

Xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0643 hours**

**From: Lieutenant B. Torres **

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Hi Captain,

Just checking you are still coming for the girly evening tonight? 1900 hours.

Sam is coming, which I think will be good for her. I think it's great the boys are taking Naomi out in the delta flyer.

Susan Nicoletti may come too if that's OK with you?

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0718 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Lieutenant B. Torres**

THE DELTA FLYER? On whose authority!

Not that I mind, I think it will be great for her! – As long as your husband is the pilot, after the amount of my shuttles my boyfriend has crashed and returned to me in pieces or not even at all I don't think I should ever let him pilot a shuttle again! BUT WHO THE HELL AUTORISED THAT!

It would be great to catch up with Susan if she is free, I haven't talked to her in a while.

Yea I'll be there see you at 1900 hours, although I think Chakotay maybe planning a senior staff meeting today so I'll see you then.

I have been meaning to ask, do you have the warp core report for the last week? Can you pass it onto Chakotay some time today? Thanks.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0722 hours**

**From: Lieutenant B. Torres **

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Oops! … Err your boyfriend did!...

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0724 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Commander Chakotay**

YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0726 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay **

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn? What's wrong darling?

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0728 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay **

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Oh!... I just heard from B'Elanna. I am sorry; I thought it would be ok! I hope you are not really mad with me? You go and enjoy yourself tonight.

What did the doctor say in sickbay this morning?

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0754 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Commander Chakotay**

Nope not really mad, just make sure you check your flight plan and with your captain before you authorise such a jaunt in future. I think it will be good for Naomi but like I told B'Elanna Tom has to pilot NOT you I want all three of you AND my Delta Flyer back in ONE piece!

Doc says he will send me a memo message with the results of my test soon.

Love you. x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0900 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay **

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Still not heard from the Doctor about why he didn't make the meeting, thought you would like to know.

X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0932 hours**

**From: EMH **

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Captain,

The results f your tests are in. I think yourself and Commander Chakotay needs to come and see me today about them.

EHM, Chief Medical Doctor, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0947 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: EMH**

Is everything OK Doctor?

We will see you within the hour. You can also then explain why you never came to the meeting we had booked with you or why you failed to contact the commander by 0900 today.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1003 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Commander Chakotay**

We need to see the Doctor together about y test results. Please meet me in sickbay in ten minutes. x


	8. DAY THREE MORNING PART 2

**A week in the life of Kathryn Janeway**

**As told by her message PADD.**

(It makes more sense if you read the time index and the TO/FROM notes in order to follow)

**Once again I am so sorry for the long delay in uploading, my life has become very stressful but I will make sure I get more uploads to you soon! Thank you to all my fans that continue to stick with me and support me in my writing. Love to you all. X**

**DAY THREE**

**Morning Part 2.**

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1123 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay **

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn did you still want to meet at 1130 hours?

How are you with all of this? Kathryn I will always love you no matter where this leads. We should have a proper time with the doctor like he said, this is not a decision for you to make alone.

Love you always. Xxxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1125 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To: Commander Chakotay**

Please do come at 1130 hours, I need to see you again. I still can't get that nightmare out of my head and now the doc has added to my stress. I could do with one of your very famous massages. X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1153 hours**

**From: Ensign S. Wildman**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn,

Naomi and I were wondering if you and Chakotay wanted to get some holodeck time with us on Saturday, we were hoping to go on a picnic.

I am looking forward to tonight at B'E's what are you going to wear? I was not going to bother with my uniform, (if I can say that to the captain!) but I wasn't sure how relaxed to go. What do you think?

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1209 hours**

**From: EMH**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Please find sometime for yourself and Commander Chakotay to talk with me about your condition. I would suggest light work only.

EHM, Chief Medical Doctor, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1224 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: EMH**

Commander Chakotay has just informed me that you have only now sent in your evaluation PADD, He and I shall seeing you in my ready room at 1400 hours tomorrow to discuss this matter.

Chakotay and I will come to see you at 1830 hours in regards to my medical report, is this a good time?

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1243 hours**

**From: EMH**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Very well to both of those meeting times.

EHM, Chief Medical Doctor, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1246 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: EMH**

The fist was not a choice Doctor.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1248 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Lieutenant B. Torres**

B'Elanna, I am so sorry to do this to you again but I am sorry stressed and busy right now and there is never any time to fit everything in, I don't think Captains are supposed to have social lives!

Chakotay and I now have a meeting at 1830 hours and it's likely to be at least and hour. I am not going to really get to yours much before 2000 hours. I am so sorry.

Please don't rearrange or cancel on your captain's sake, you three have fun and I'll join in an hour late.

See you later. X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1255 hours**

**From: Lieutenant B. Torres**

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Oh Kathryn I am sorry! You need to relax as much as we do, if not more. I'll let Susan and Sam know I am keeping the food until after you arrive. They wont mind so no fussing from you! – You need to eat too!

Love you, x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1304 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Commander Tuvok**

Commander Chakotay and I have been discussing shore leave options earlier today, I am sure he has been in touch with you but he has asked me to confirm with you that I have authorized your legal team to begin negotiations for shore leave on the Ferrick Home world. Hopefully we can begin sending shore leave teams down by Monday.

Please continue to coordinate with Commander Chakotay on this matter.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1307 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To: Commander Chakotay**

Dinner Commander?

Why are you hiding in your office? I am hungry and I was wondering if there was a man who would accompany me to the Mess Hall and eat dinner with me, the poor lonely soul of a captain that I am and guess what I chose you! You lucky crewmember to eat with me.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1308 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay **

**To: Captain K. Janeway**

Yes Ma'am, Your wish is my command.

This VERY lucky crew member is honored to serve his captain in this way and shall be in her ready room in one minute to pick her up and take her very beautiful self out to dinner.

Xxxxxx

Commander Chakotay, First Officer, USS Voyager.

**AFTERNOON NOW UP!**


	9. DAY THREE AFTERNOON

**A week in the life of Kathryn Janeway**

**As told by her message PADD.**

(It makes more sense if you read the time index and the TO/FROM notes in order to follow)

**DAY THREE**

**Afternoon.**

**Time: 1423 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Thanks for coming to lunch with me to day.

Thanks for being my rock this last few days.

Lots of love K xxxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1427 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Any time darling, I am so proud of you.

If you need me this afternoon you know where I am. And Kathryn please do not hesitate to comm of message me! Promise me darling that you will let me know if you get any of the nightmares back.

I'll be with Nelix in the cargo bay for most of the afternoon, it is about time he catalogues all the food supplies in storage properly, and it's getting ridiculous now!

Please also promise me you will take it easy Kathryn.

Love you darling.

Xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1433 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

You know I will let you. And I promise to take it easy. I have to. I am just finishing off the last of the meeting in regards to the Evaluation PADDs but I have Tuvok with me so please don't worry.

Xxxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1437 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

I am more worried you have left Tom in charge of the bridge.

Thank you for looking after your self. See you later. Xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1453 hours**

**From: Ensign S. Wildman**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

B'Elanna says your going to be late tonight. I hope everything is OK; you work yourself too hard and put the rest of us to shame Kathryn. Naomi worries for you and so do I.

Also I wanted to let you know I have just sent me evaluation PADD to Commander Chakotay.

See you later. X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1454 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Hi sweet heart,

Just to let you know Sam has sent me her evaluation PADD and all seems to be in order so no worries there.

X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1503 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Thanks darling, Sam just let me know anyway.

I got through my meeting with Seven of Nine much better than I thought. I am telling you it is so tedious! I think I am going to leave Tuvok to do the rest.

Xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1505 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn please do, you need the rest.

Tuvok is more than capable.

Seriously Kathryn you don't want to be doing what I am doing! You should see some of the mold Nelix had growing on the food down here!

Xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1507 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:**** A. King**

**G. Devon**

**Chell**

Please attend you meetings regarding your Evaluation PADD at the scheduled times today with Commander Tuvok in his office.

Thank you

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1509 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Commander that's disgusting! Does a captain need to know what her head chef has growing in the bowls of her ship?

I took your advice, Tuvok is doing the rest of the evaluation PADD meetings! Why did I not think of this first?

xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1513 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Ensign S. Wildman**

Thanks Sam. Chakotay told me there are no worries with your evaluation PADD. Thanks for doing that.

I have been meaning to ask how are things with you and Joe today? Is it all still worrying you?

X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1524 hours**

**From: ****Ensign S. Wildman**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

That's a relief to know. Thanks.

Today was better with Joe, we had lunch together in the mess hall, and it was good to see you and Chakotay eating lunch together with the crew around in the mess hall today. We didn't go over because you seemed to be in a very deep conversation.

Things are Ok, I actually was going to ask to see you to formally tell you as Captain that Joe and I wish to work through our differences and keep the child even we didn't plan for me to get pregnant but as captain we formally need your permission in writing.

Are you OK? Is there anything I can do to help you and Chakotay?

Sam. X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1534 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To:** **Ensign S. Wildman**

Sam! That's wonderful! Of course I give my permission! I will get it written up within the hour and sent to you, Joe and the Doctor.

Congratulations to both you and Joe. How is Naomi taking to news of a half brother/sister?

I am OK, I was going to tell you and B'Elanna anyway, I have had some upsetting and bad news from the doctor. It is with him Chakotay and I are having our meeting that will make us late tonight. But enough of that, I will tell you later.

Congratulations again. And I am glad you and Joe are trying to work it all out, I don't have put throw him in my brig!

X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1536 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To:** **Ensign S. Wildman**

**Lieutenant J. Carey **

**EMH**

I Captain Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, commanding officer of Lieutenant Joseph Carey and Ensign Samantha Wildman herby certify and give my permission for Ensign Samantha Wildman continue to carry her unborn child and for Lieutenant Joseph Carey and Ensign Samantha Wildman to parent their fore mentioned while child while onboard USS Voyager and serving as members of her crew.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1536 hours**

**From: ****Ensign S. Wildman**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Thank You Kathryn!

I do worry for you, we all do. Please know if you or Chakotay ever need to talk Joe and I are here for you.

It is nothing too serious I hope?

Xxx


	10. DAY THREE EVENING

**A week in the life of Kathryn Janeway**

**As told by her message PADD.**

(It makes more sense if you read the time index and the TO/FROM notes in order to follow)

**DAY THREE**

**Evening.**

**Time: 1542 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Ensign S. Wildman**

Thank you Sam. I think I am going to need some support.

It's not serious but I will need an operation and lots of rest. Chakotay has been great but I suppose it affects him too.

See you later! X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1612 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

**CC: Commander Tuvok**

Just want you both to know I am taking the rest of the afternoon off, I shall be in my quarters if you need me.

Mr. Paris has the bridge, as the both of you are busy elsewhere.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1635 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay **

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Sweet heart I am glad you have decided to rest, I'll call for you at 1825 hours and we can go and see the doctor together.

We have shore leave next week anyway.

xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1805 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Just getting a shower now, see you in twenty, let yourself in.

Xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1923 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Lieutenant B. Torres**

Just got out our meeting.

I should be with you at about 2000 hours.

Start eating without me if you want. X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 2107 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay **

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn darling, just wanting to check how you are?  
remember you are not alone in this.

We can have the operation scheduled for tomorrow and then that will give you plenty of time to rest up while on shore leave next week.

I love you. Xxxxxxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 2113 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Sweetie my main worry is how I am going to tell the rest of the crew. What am I going to say to them? What if they think I am weak?

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 2116 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay **

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn! Your being irrational, nobody is going to think you are weak for needing a hysterectomy. It happens to more women than you think!

Remember I love you, and so does this crew. There is not one person on this ship who wouldn't go to the ends of the universe and back on your command!

Now enjoy the rest of your evening with the girls, we can meet for a nightcap at 2330 hours if you want?

Xxxxxxxxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1635 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Of course I want! See you at 2330 hours!

Love you so much.

xxxxx


	11. DAY FOUR MORNING PART 1

**Sorry this story was put on the back burner! I will be completing it soon… hope your all still up for reading it! Thanks.**

**A week in the life of Kathryn Janeway**

**As told by her message PADD.**

(It makes more sense if you read the time index and the TO/FROM notes in order to follow)

**DAY FOUR**

**Morning, Part one.**

**Time: 0700 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

How have you slept last night? Do you want to come over to my quarters this morning, your operation isn't scheduled until 1600 hours and I know you will worry before it is time, though you will never admit it so do me and my nerves a favor and come over for a cup of coffee before I have to begin my shift on the bridge at 0900 hours.

Xxxxxxxxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0711 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Morning, I'll be at yours in ten.

I slept ok, it's so annoying you know me so well, yes I will worry so thanks for the coffee offer! – I love you!

Why are you still working? Can't you give the bridge to Tuvok? This affects you as much as it does me; I want you at my side.

Well I must be a lucky girl, coffee with the most handsome man on the ship just before I go to bed and again as soon as I wake up!

xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0713 hours**

**From: EMH**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

If it is convenient I would like to see you at your earliest convenience this morning to ensure you are staying to the strict food requirements for the hours leading up to your operation scheduled today at 1600 hours.

Please be reminded how important this is! – That means NO morning coffee Captain, sorry.

The Doctor, Chief Medical Officer, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0713 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

I love you that's why! xxxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0715 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:**** EMH**

You are not sorry!

Chakotay and I will be with you shortly.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0716 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Looks like coffee is off this morning! The great Doctor has spoken!

I am on my way to yours now though, I must also go and see our lord and master the great EMH and I want you with me. Get the tea replicated!

I love you too my brave warrior. xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0717 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

I wait your arrival! And yes we will go and see the Doctor together.

I am not happy with you Kathryn Janeway! You promised me all this coffee drinking of yours was OK!

Love you! xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0718 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Oh and Kathryn do you want me to arrange a meeting with the senior staff this morning so we can tell them what is going on? it will be fine, we can do it together!

xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0848 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:**** Lieutenant Tuvok**

**BCC: Commander Chakotay**

Please come to see Commander Chakotay and I in the Commanders office at 0915 hours this morning.

Thank you.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0932 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Lieutenant Tuvok**

**Lieutenant T. Paris**

**Lieutenant B. Torres**

**Ensign H. Kim**

**Seven Of Nine**

**EMH**

**Nelix **

**BCC: Captain K. Janeway**

Voyager's senior staff are required to attend a meeting at 1145 hours in the breathing at the express request of the Captain and myself.

Please be prompt.

Please note the usual daily senior staff meeting scheduled for 1000 hours is to go ahead with the scheduled agenda but is to be chaired by Lieutenant Tuvok, as the Captain and myself will not be present.

Any queries on this matter are to go through myself.

Commander Chakotay, First Officer, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)


	12. DAY FOUR MORNING PART 2

**Please don't ask why I have Kathryn having a hysterectomy in a few of my stories! Have no idea what that is about?...**

**A week in the life of Kathryn Janeway**

**As told by her message PADD.**

(It makes more sense if you read the time index and the TO/FROM notes in order to follow)

**DAY FOUR**

**Morning, Part two.**

**Time: 1023 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

How do you think it went with Tuvok this morning? How is it going to go with the senior staff? It might be too sudden.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1025 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn? Is this what you call sleeping?

Darling it went wonderful, you were wonderful, what is Tuvok going to say? You must not have this operation.

It wasn't something you or I planned, I don't think it's really any more sudden to them as it is to us, and no offence but it doesn't really effect them, Ok so their captain will be out of action for a while but in the long term it doesn't effect them.

Yourself and whoever you may wish to have children with it does effect.

But know this, no matter what I love you, children or no children. So does your crew, they love you and admire you no matter what, this will not change that. Your choices and decisions is what you live by, you are their beloved Captain – and mine too.

Tuvok was fine, he care for you, the rest of the staff will be fine to, and I will be with you.

xxxxxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1032 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

I just feel so alone Chakotay.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1037 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

You are not alone Kathryn, I am here, your crew is here and we love you! I Love you! xxxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1043 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

How's my bridge? I can't sleep all I can do is think of you up there while Tuvok runs the senior staff meeting to plan shore leave.

What if I am needed to confirm and agree to anything?

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1045 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn you panicking again! Stop, and rest.

You heard what the doctor said to you this morning, after the operation you are going to have to spend more time resting and more time letting me take the ship! If you don't you will only have to rest for longer!

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1044 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

My ship commander, still my ship!

And your little threats about making me rest for longer might not work on me!

I'll meet you in my ready room in five and we can get a quick mug of TEA together before we have to face the senior staff!

xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1044 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

I'll be there darling! x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1153 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Thanks for all your support down there in the meeting, they took it far better than I thought they would! And before you say it mister, I know you are going to tell me it is just me over reacting!

Want to meet me at 1230 hours for dinner in the mess hall and you can run over the mornings operations of my ship with me commander, I need to keep my mind occupied.

I love you and I love you for taking over my ship when I am down.

xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1154 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

That's what a first officer is for!

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1155 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Oh is that all it is to you? An invalid Captain needing to be cared for by the first officer so he can run her ship?

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1155 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn babe you know that's not what I meant! Yes it's my duty to take over the rung of the ship at this time I love you and your delicate body very dearly! I am your boy friend and I would love to meet you for lunch.

Your Chakotay

xxxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1157 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

So it's just my body you want?

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1157 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Spirits Kathryn!

You know what I want!

You know how I like you….

You know what pleases me…

Is that understood?

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1158 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Loud and clear commander.

As soon as I recover from this little lapse in my body functioning I will see about giving you what you want.

In the mean time I shall see you 1230 hours in the mess hall!

-No funny business mister!

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)


	13. DAY FOUR AFTERNOON

**A week in the life of Kathryn Janeway**

**As told by her message PADD.**

(It makes more sense if you read the time index and the TO/FROM notes in order to follow)

**DAY FOUR**

**Afternoon.**

**Time: 1315 hours**

**From: Lieutenant B. Torres **

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

Hi Kathryn,

I hope your Ok and resting, sorry we didn't get chance to chat after the meeting this morning? How are you feeling? I am on my dinner break and I wandered if you wanted to join me in my quarters for lunch?

X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1317 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Lieutenant B. Torres**

Hi B'E,

It's OK we didn't get to talk, I am ok, have been resting but it is boring, am with Chakotay in the mess hall getting lunch right now, would be lovely for you to join us, Tom too if he wants?

Kathryn. x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1318 hours**

**From: Lieutenant B. Torres **

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

Tom is covering the bridge, but I am on my way to the mess hall, see you there.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1323 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:**** Lieutenant Tuvok**

**CC: Commander Chakotay**

I would very much appreciate it if the both of you kept me informed of who is running my ship and when. I would also would like to remain informed with ship wide reports while I am out of action.

Thank you.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1324 hours**

**From: ****Lieutenant Tuvok**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

Very well Captain, though it is my understanding you are currently dining with the commander?

Lieutenant Tuvok, Security Chief, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1326 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Lieutenant Tuvok**

Yes, and also Lieutenant Torres who simply pointed out I was not aware Lieutenant Paris is currently in charge of my bridge, it is because of this I am simply formally asking and reminding my first and second officers to keep me informed during this time that I am relived of active duty, Voyager is still my ship.

Thank you for your cooperation.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1354 hours**

**From: ****Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

How are you doing darling? X

Just to inform you Harry and Tuvok's teams have agreed on a shore leave planet for Monday. Shall I ask Harry to forward the information to await your approval or would you rather I simply dealt with it?

Commander Chakotay, First Officer, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1356 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Resting well. Thanks for dinner. xxx

I have just over an hour before I must report to the Doctor; I will deal with the authorizing of this matter.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1357 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:**** Ensign H. Kim**

Commander Chakotay informs me you have decided on a shore leave planet, please forward the information to me immediately and meet me in my ready room to discuss this matter at 1430 hours.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1358 hours**

**From: ****Ensign H. Kim**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

Captain I was under the impression that you are not on active duty?

Ensign Harry Kim, Operations Officer, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1359 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:**** Ensign H. Kim**

Ensign, I should not have to explain my working day to you. The report please?

My ready room 1430 hours.

Thank You.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1407 hours**

**From: ****Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

Kathryn! That was not necessary! The way you talked to Harry! He is concerned for his friend and following the orders of his superior officers when Tuvok and I told him you are not on active duty until further notice.

As Your boyfriend I am begging you to rest.

As your first officer I advise you to rest and ask you to not concern yourself with this matter, Lieutenant Tuvok and myself will deal with it.

Please be reminded it is my duty to relive you from active duty if you persist in this matter, Of course Kathryn I would rather not stoop that low, please cooperate, don't leave me any choice.

Commander Chakotay, First Officer, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1409 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Threats commander? I didn't think that was your style!

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1411 hours**

**From: ****Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

Kathryn, I am sorry but I need you to listen to me and rest.

I love you!

xxxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1414 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

I give in to your threats, but only because I know you mean it!

I love you too. xxx

I will leave this matter for you to deal with.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1424 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Ensign H. Kim**

Commander Chakotay will be dealing with this matter, please see him further to this matter.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1430 hours**

**From: ****Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Thank you Kathryn and thank you for the memo you sent to Harry that was really necessary.

X

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1436 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Sarcasm Commander?

I don't know which is worse the threats or the sarcasm?

I do have one question though, why give me the choice if you will only let me pick one?

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1438 hours**

**From: Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Kathryn please don't worry about it now, are you going to see the doctor now? I will be in sickbay at 1500 hours.

I love you my beautiful woman warrior.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1443 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

I love you really darling; I am in sickbay now, see you shortly.

xxxxxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)


	14. DAY FOUR AFTERNOON PART 2

**A week in the life of Kathryn Janeway**

**As told by her message PADD.**

(It makes more sense if you read the time index and the TO/FROM notes in order to follow)

**DAY FOUR**

**Afternoon part 2.**

**Time: 1503 hours**

**From: ****Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

Hi Kathryn, I got a little hold up, nothing to worry about, I will there with you shortly.

Hold on my brave woman. x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1505 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Hurry Up! I need you before I go into this operation, and remember it's not often I admit I need you!

x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1508 hours**

**From: ****Crewman N. Wildman**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

Mum say's your not very well and will be in bed for a while, she say I am not to bother you but as your assistant I want you to know if there is anything you need I can get it for you.

Also I have the best news ever! It will put a smile on your face! Mummy and Joe are going to have a baby! That mean's I will have a little half-brother or half-sister!

I love you Captain. Get well soon.

Crewman Naomi Wildman, Captain's Assistant, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1510 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:**** Crewman N. Wildman**

That's wonderful news Naomi! And I bet your mummy and Joe are happy too, I bet they are happy you are happy.

Yes, I will be off duty for a while, I will only be in sickbay for a few days, maybe you and your mummy could come and see me later, I would love to chat with you. Ask your mummy to check with Commander Chakotay this evening.

As my First Officer Commander Chakotay will take charge of my ship while I am ill. If the Captain's assistant wanted to assist during this time she is to report to the commander.

Thank you.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1513 hours**

**From: ****Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

Kathryn, I just got a memo form Naomi, you have one serious and clear-headed assistant there! She would make a fine first officer, I could be out of a job soon.

In the turbo lift on my way to deck five now babes. x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1527 hours**

**From: ****Ensign S. Wildman**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

Kathryn,

Hope all goes well for you in the operation.

I am sorry Naomi has been bothering you and Chakotay with memo's I told her to stop.

We will be thinking of you, B'Elanna say's she will get updates from Chakotay on how you are doing, I am guessing Chakotay will be busy with visiting you and running the ship so many of us won't bother him directly thought we care for you greatly, B'E say's she can get updates from Chakotay because she knows him well.

With love Sam, Joe and Naomi. x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1537 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway**

**To:**** Ensign S. Wildman**

Sam! I am not planning on becoming an invalid, I was more than happy to get a memo form Naomi, and always will be. It is true and am sometimes busy and can't always reply straight away or see her as much as I would like but she is a very special member of my crew, my little captain's assistant. I know it's not easy for you and it's a struggle to raise the only kid on a starship lost in the Delta Quadrant but we all love her, her captain included.

Chakotay is with me now, we were just saying how lovely she is, and we would love to spend more time with all three of you. I know it's not easy with Joe and his wife and kids back in the Alpha quadrant just as your husband is, but we all stand by you and the beauty of your difficult relationship and the honorable decision you have made to carry your unborn child. Naomi is over the moon! It made me smile.

I did tell her to check with Chakotay later but maybe this evening or into tomorrow I will be wanting visitors to save me from my boredom of forced bed bound rest! Naomi is on the top of my list to see- don't tell Chakotay!

I really must go now it's nearly time, but please feel free to communicate with my handsome boyfriend yourself, you and Naomi are just as much friends to us as Tom and B'Elanna are.

I might even be up to sending you a memo myself!

Kathryn. x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1549 hours**

**From: ****Lieutenant T. Paris**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

Hope the doc patches you up properly after he removes parts of your insides!

Please don't let me down on the bet of how long you will be out of action afterwards!

Love you Kathryn,

Tom and B'Elanna. x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1552 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:**** Lieutenant T. Paris**

Thanks Tom, I think!

I will try not to disappoint you with this matter.

Much love K. x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1554 hours**

**From: Lieutenant b. Torres**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

Please ignore my stupid husband!

Hope it goes well. See ya later. Love B'E.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1555 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:**** Lieutenant B. Torres**

Thanks B'E, no worries, Tom made me smile.

Talk soon.

x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)


	15. DAY FOUR EVENING

**A week in the life of Kathryn Janeway**

**As told by her message PADD.**

(It makes more sense if you read the time index and the TO/FROM notes in order to follow)

**DAY FOUR**

**Evening.**

**Time: 1904 hours**

**From: ****Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

Hiya babes,

The doctor just sent me a memo to let me know you are awake. Sorry I wasn't there; Nelix caused a slight emergency in your mess hall, nothing to worry about though! I am on my way to deck five to see you!

I love you and I am so Proud of you my brave Kathryn.

xxxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1905 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Care to elaborate on 'emergency' commander?

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1906 hours**

**From: ****Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

Don't worry Kathryn, it's all under control, her burnt his whiskers off with the oil from the pan. He had Chell in a flustered mess and a none too pleased Vulcan security chief ended up covered in green glop Nelix describes as stew and the offending screaming, burnt Nelix fell on to our Vulcan friend.

It was quite a commotion, I will tell you about it now, and I am just getting out the turbo lift on deck five.

xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1947 hours**

**From: ****Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **ALL CREW **

It is my great pleasure to inform you all that the Captain has responded well to her operation and there were no problems.

Both The Captain and I wish to firstly thank the Doctor and for his exceptional work today.

Secondly we wish to thank you all for you valued love and concern for Captain Janeway's well being and support you have offered her and the understanding you have shown into her being out of action in the coming days.

Thank You.

Commander Chakotay, First Officer, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1953 hours**

**From: ****Lieutenant Tuvok**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

It pleases me to learn your operation went well.

I shall be forwarding the ships report if the day to you in the morning as asked. Nothing to report, all ships systems are working normally. On a steady course for the Alpha Quadrant warp 6.

Lieutenant Tuvok, Security Chief, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1957 hours**

**From: Lieutenant T. Paris**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

Glad the doc patched you up!

B'E and I were wondering if you were up for visitors later?

All our love. x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 2003 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To****:**** Lieutenant T. Paris**

Thanks Tom, I too am glad!

I should be resting, Chakotay and the Doc will see to that!

I am in pain, the doc is giving me a painkiller hypo but rest the old fashioned way is what this case needs. That's boring though, if I memo you in a bit when I have had a sleep, then I would love to see you both.

x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 2018 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:**** Lieutenant Tuvok**

Nothing to report?

Lieutenant I have been informed of an incident this afternoon, involving yourself, Mr. Nelix, and a lot of green stew…

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 2022 hours**

**From: ****Lieutenant Tuvok**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

Evidently it is a small ship Captain.

I send both you and the Commander my best wishes and this time. Once Commander Chakotay announces you are fir for visitors I shall come to visit you my friend. Perhaps then I shall tell you of the incident you refer too myself.

Lieutenant Tuvok, Chief of Security, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 2342 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:**** Ensign S. Wildman**

Sam! I have just woken up here again in sickbay, Chakotay is with me, he tells me you and Naomi have been sending him memo's asking if you can come and visit me here.

I am so sorry, I was so sleepy, I have hardly been awake, the only visitors I have had have been Chakotay and the doctor.

I hope to have visitors in the morning, Naomi and yourself will be top of my list. I will send a memo to Naomi in the morning, give her a kiss from me!

x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 2353 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Lieutenant Tuvok**

I would like that old friend, I have missed you counsel of late.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 2357 hours**

**From: ****Lieutenant Tuvok**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

My counsel is always yours Captain should you wish me to give it.

Rest well Captain.

Lieutenant Tuvok, Security Chief, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)


	16. DAY FIVE MORNING PART 1

**A week in the life of Kathryn Janeway**

**As told by her message PADD.**

(It makes more sense if you read the time index and the TO/FROM notes in order to follow)

**DAY FIVE**

**Morning Part one.**

**Time: 0326 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Chakotay! I need you! Wake up! Please I need you!

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0334 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Chakotay! Where are you? I need you, I can't get up to find you.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0337 hours**

**From: ****Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

Kathyrn, what's wrong? Where's the doctor? where are you? I am coming

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0338 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

I am in my quarters. I need you, I am in so much pain. I can't get up, I can't even get into my bedroom. I need you.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0338 hours**

**From: ****Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Kathyrn! You are supposed to be in sickbay! what are you doing there? Why did you leave sickbay alone?

I am coming.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0339 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

I know I should have stayed in sickbay but I wanted to be strong Chakotay, I am so sorry.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0412 hours**

**From: ****EMH**

**To:****Captain K. Janeway**

**Commander Chakotay**

Following our discustion in your quarters this morning you are to stay in bed as ordered until further notice, under strict instructions of the chief medical officer.

Please be reminded that if you continue to defy my orders as you did this morning I _will not_ hesitate to place you under security.

EMH, Chief medical officer, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0617 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Babes I have just left you to see about getting you some food now that you are asleep. Please don't worry if you wake up, I will be back with you shortly.

I love you my brave warrior but please remember you are not doing this alone.

Yours always, Chakotay. x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0645 hours**

**From: Luittenant T. Paris**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

B'E and I were wondering how you are this morning? We just bumped into Chakotay in the mess hall and he say's you are back in your quarters. That's got to be a good sign hasn't it?

Just let us know how your doing, we would love to come and see you.

Tom.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0707 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Hay sweet heart, I am awake and feeling well and truly like a fool after what happened in the early hours of this morning. I am still in bed but am getting hungry, did you ever get that food sorted?

And thanks for loving me even though I am a stubborn fool and nearly kill myelf in the prosess.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0709 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Luitenant T. Paris**

Hi Tom,

I am doing OK, I need a lot of rest. Yes I am back in my quarters but it's not that great really. I would love to see you both, maybe in a little while, I will send you a memo latter in the day when I am feeling up to visitors.

If you see Chakotay will you send him my way? x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0713 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Hunny I am on my way, with food for you my dear.

There is no need to worry, I love you but please don't do that to yourself again, it is like the doctor said you could have died. I love you.

And I was bringing you food, there was no need to ask Tom to tell me to come to you.

xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0743 hours**

**From: Crewman N. Wildman**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

I know you were asking to come and see me last night, I wasn't up to visitors but I should be by this afternoon and I would ery much love to see my Captain's assistant then.

I shall send you a memo later when I am up to visitiors.

Love you babes.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)


	17. DAY FIVE MORNING PART 2

**A week in the life of Kathryn Janeway**

**As told by her message PADD.**

**DAY FIVE**

**Morning Part two.**

**Time: 0754 hours**

**From: Crewman N. Wildman**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Captain,

I am so glad you are feeling better, I really can't wait to see you later, I have a surprise for you but mummy say's I have to be sure it is ok with you and Commander Chakotay.

I will be reporting to Commander Chakotay to offer my assistance as soon as I have finished my piloting lesson with Lieutenant Paris.

Hope to see you soon.

Crewman Naomi Wildman, Captain's assistant, USS Voyager.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0812 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Crewman N. Wildman**

Very good Crewman, I will be looking forward to hearing from you later.

Lots of love.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0814 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Hi babes, I know I should be resting and sleep is next on my agenda, I promise! Especially after what happened last night, I feel so stupid, I wanted to prove I was not weak, I didn't mean to make things worse. I was so scared when I collapsed in my living quarters, I couldn't stand up, and there was blood everywhere, thank you so much for being there for me again, and my knight in shinning armor.

I love you so so much.

xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0823 hours**

**From: ****Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Hi Kathryn,

I love you too my dear.

I am so glad you are OK, don't worry about last night, there was no lasting damage. Just please do not do that to me again.

I love you just the way you are, we all do. You are very brave and you make me proud to call myself your boyfriend. You are very beautiful and a wonderful captain, please don't feel you have to prove anything to anyone, least of all me, I love you.

Thanks for allowing me to share breakfast with you this morning. Would you like me to have lunch with you? Or would you like me to just send it to you if you are resting? Or maybe you have another dinner date?

Your ship is running well, I have a meeting with the ambassador so we can finalize the shore leave for Monday, the crew needs it, and so does their captain. Care to spend it with a lonely first officer?

I love you Kathryn Janeway. xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0842 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Chakotay I love you! Of course I will spend my shore leave with you, though I don't know exactly how much I will be able to do by then.

I am going so crazy in here, I just can't sleep. I am not sure if it is because I am scared of nightmares or something else.

Are you on the Alpha shift? Do we get the evening together? Can you sleep with me here in my quarters tonight? I feel safe that way.

I can't wait to see you again but I was thinking of seeing if Tom and B'Elanna would join me for lunch, if that's OK with you?

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 0903 hours**

**From: ****Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Yes, I am on Alpha shift so will be done by 1600 hours and I will come and see you, I can't wait to hold you in my arms, it's just not the same up here on the bridge without you, I am all yours all evening and all night.

If the nightmares get real bad please let me know and I will come and see you.

Of course I don't mind you seeing Tom and B'Elanna at lunch, Naomi has been asking too. I also think Harry and Tuvok would want to see you.

Let me know if you can't get to sleep soon. xxx

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1032 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Lieutenant T. Paris**

**Lieutenant B. Torres **

Hi, guys, I meant to message you two earlier and fell asleep. If you guys are free care to join me for lunch? If you don't mind eating in the captain's bedroom, I am a little bed bound right now, sorry.

Anyway just let me know. K. x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1035 hours**

**From: Lieutenant B. Torres**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

I should get off here at 1300 hours and would love to join you then, I am glad you are doing ok all things considered Kathryn. Love B'E x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1046 hours**

**From: Lieutenant T. Paris**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway**

Count me in! 1300 hours!

Kathryn you Ok? I am doing a shift in sickbay this morning and I heard what happened last night. The Doc ask me to run an assessment on you after lunch. Hope you ok. x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1056 hours**

**From: ****Commander Chakotay**

**To:** **Captain K. Janeway **

Kathryn I got a little while before I have to see the ambassador, if your awake I shall call in and see you quickly?

x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1057 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Commander Chakotay**

Yes I am awake and not doing much, I would love to see you. I am getting lunch with Tom and B'Elanna at 1300 hours. I promise I will stick to the prescribed food.

K. x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Time: 1103 hours**

**From: Captain K. Janeway **

**To:** **Lieutenant B. Torres**

**Lieutenant T. Paris**

Great see you both at 1300 hours!

It's nothing to worry about Tom, Ill explain when you come.

I suppose I will let you do the medical assessment after lunch.

See you both soon. x

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)


	18. Chapter 18

It has come to my attention that I have a number of unfinished stories on here, I am currently one by one going through them to update and finish them all. Thank You for your continued support. This story will be finished soon.

Yours,

Jo, Hopping Hamster. x


End file.
